Pourtant il fait beau
by Pline84
Summary: "Le plus gros cliché, que ce soit au cinéma, dans les livres, à la télévision, à toutes les époques, a toujours été qu'il pleuve lorsque que l'un des personnages principaux est triste."


_Bonjour, gente ! Et oui, j'existe toujours, vous ne rêvez pas. Vous m'avez cru disparue ? Vous étiez enfin soulagé ? Eh ben non ! Je suis comme la poussière, je reviens toujours !_

_Je voulais juste poster un petit OS tristounet à souhait qui traînait sur mon ordinateur depuis un moment, juste envie de passer faire un coucou._

_Et pour vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle : LE DERNIER CHAPITRE DU FRÈRE MAUDIT EST EN COURS D'ÉCRITURE !_

_Oui, il fallait que je l'écrive en majuscules, c'était obligé. Mais, sérieusement, je suis contente parce que j'ai eu du mal à m'y mettre ! Je ne vous promets rien mais il devrait arriver avant les vacances..._

_Bref, pour cet OS c'est un drama qui m'a trotté dans la tête jusqu'à que je l'écrive enfin. Je ne l'aime pas trop, je le trouve trop... Je ne sais pas, trop quelque chose._

_Bah, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dis à très bientôt !_

_Biz,_

_Pline_

_Pourtant il fait beau_

Le plus gros cliché, que ce soit au cinéma, dans les livres, à la télévision, à toutes les époques, a toujours été qu'il pleut lorsque que l'un des personnage principaux est triste.

Je suis triste, mais il ne pleut pas. Il fait même très beau, le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent. Le cliché parfait pour commencer un film. Je l'imagine très bien: le héros serait assis sur un banc, il regarderait les enfants courir, une légère brise le rafraîchirait quand même, il ne devrait pas transpirer!

Peut-être le ballon d'un gamin roulerait jusqu'à lui, il le renverrait avec un sourire, une petite remarque pour les enfants et ferait un autre sourire aux mères. Puis il replongerait dans ses pensées.

Mais lui, contrairement à moi, lui ne pleurerait pas intérieurement. Lui ne se serait pas enfui après un enterrement. Lui, ô oui lui, serait heureux.

Je ne suis pas heureux, je ne le suis plus. Pas depuis qu'IL est mort. Pourquoi ne pleut-il pas?

J'ai envie de hurler à la face du monde ma douleur, ma souffrance. Je veux que tout le monde sache à quel point ma vie est un enfer depuis cette seconde où il a fermé les yeux pour la dernière fois. Je veux qu'ils arrêtent de me regarder comme si j'allais mourir! Ce n'est pas moi qui est mort, c'est lui! Je veux qu'il revienne!

Et depuis sa mort, il fait beau! Comme un affront personnel, un affront fait à sa mémoire! Il devrait pleuvoir! Pleuvoir comme si l'Univers tout entier pleurait sa disparition! Il devrait faire nuit en plein jour! Comme les ténèbres qui se sont abattus sur ma vie!

Mais non, rien de tout ça. Il fait superbe. Nous sommes en septembre et les gens profitent des derniers jours de beaux temps. J'entends leur rire, loin, comme en sourdine. Pareil que dans les films: on n'entend ce genre de son que légèrement, en fond.

Je crois que je vais démissionner. Quitter le NCIS. Même si je sais que ça ne servira strictement à rien, on ne peux pas démissionner de sa vie. Et le NCIS est devenu ma vie. De toute façon, même si je choisi de partir, je ne pourrais jamais oublier. Tous mes souvenirs resteraient là. Ils reviendraient à chaque fois que je m'y attendrais le moins, pour me torturer.

Je sais ce que ça fait. Je le vis déjà. Mais je me sentais mieux avec eux. Avec lui. Gibbs.

Merde! Gibbs est mort! Il est mort, nom de Dieu! Leroy Jethro Gibbs, le Renard Argenté, l'homme aux super-pouvoirs du NCIS, celui qui sait toujours ce que l'on fait, ce que l'on pense, ce que l'on va faire, parfois avant nous-mêmes, l'ex-marin qui a tout vu, tout vécu, le rocher inébranlable de cette agence a passé l'arme à gauche!

Non! Ce n'est pas possible! Pas lui! Pas la seule figure paternelle que j'ai jamais eu! Pourquoi? Et merde! Pourquoi il ne pleut pas?

Mes mains tremblent. Je respire un bon coup pour essayer de faire partir toute cette haine en moi. Est-ce que ça marche? Je n'en sais rien. J'espère.

Pour un homme aussi courageux que Gibbs on se serait imaginé une fin tragique et héroïque. Mais non, Leroy Jethro Gibbs est mort comme un con. Vous savez comment? Vous voulez savoir comment? Je vais vous le dire: dans un accident de voiture.

Un stupide et banal accident de voiture. Rien d'extraordinaire: il pleuvait, il roulait vite, comme toujours, un virage en tête d'épingle et plusieurs tonneaux. Heureusement, il n'a pas souffert, il est mort sur le coup.

C'est moi qui est reçu l'appel quand on l'a identifié. Je n'ai pas compris de suite ce qu'il se passait, je ne comprenais toujours pas quand j'ai du aller reconnaître le corps. Pendant quatre jours j'ai vécu dans un brouillard, j'avais l'impression que tout n'étais qu'un rêve. Que j'allais me réveiller et que le patron allait me donner une de ses slapps dont il avait le secret.

Pendant ces quatre jours j'ai consolé Abby et McGee, parlé avec Ducky et resté avec Ziva car même si elle ne le montre pas, elle souffre. Mais j'avais cette impression de n'être qu'un spectateur, d'être le témoin d'une vie qui n'était pas la mienne.

J'ai vraiment réalisé son décès à l'enterrement. Un bel enterrement, il y avait beaucoup de monde: la plupart des agents du NCIS, des employés de l'agence aussi, son père, Franks, Fornell, ses ex-femmes, la mystérieuse femme rousse, des marin's et tout un tas d'autres gens que je ne connaissais pas. Et il y avait nous: l'Équipe. McGee, Ziva, Abby, Ducky. Et moi.

Beaucoup de personnes ont parlé. C'était très émouvant. On me l'a demandé mais j'ai refusé. Comment parler en quelques lignes d'un hommes si complexe? Comment dire en quelques mots à quel point je l'aimais?

Lorsque la dernière pelleté de terre à recouvert le cercueil, je suis parti. La réalité m'a frappé de plein fouet: il était mort et plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

Jamais plus, quand j'arriverais en retard, il ne me donnera un slapp. Jamais plus il ne viendra passer une soirée bière-steck. Jamais plus je ne pourrais aller le voir dans sa cave pour discuter un peu. Jamais plus il ne sera là.

Mais je dois continuer de vivre. Pour eux. Parce que, même s'il ne me l'a jamais dit, je sais qu'il attendait de moi que je prenne la relève. Il faudra que je sois fort. Pour eux. Je ne serais jamais lui mais je devrais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas sombrer. Pour eux.

Parce qu'ils sont ma famille. Et qu'on se doit de se battre pour sa famille.

Nous survivrons et nous serons toujours soudés. En sa mémoire.

Pour eux. Pour nous. Pour Gibbs.

Je me lève et comme un autre cliché du cinéma, j'ai l'impression que Gibbs me regarde de tout là-haut et qu'il est fier.

Adieu, _Papa_.


End file.
